Here Comes The Rain Again
Ian will stop at nothing to track down his supplies thief, and keep order, so Steve hatches a plan Cast * Ian Golightly * Owen Landis * Cameo Wood * Nadia Al Hanaki * Steve "The Builder" Sissay * Kefilwe Lobatse Plot Wait, Not That Fast Ian's decided to rope you in for his own mission: track down the person(s) stealing supplies from Abel. He'll use his journalistic skills to lie in wait for the culprits at their rendezvous point. Get Her For Ian! Abel's new boss wants to show you what he's really made of. When a girl guide arrives he orders you to chase her down for him. Take The Golf Cart 'Unfortunately' your quarry escapes, and Ian is not pleased. Someone will pay for this disappointment, but not you, because you're the Minister's favourite. You run back to Abel behind Ian in his golf cart. Don't Just Stand There On your return to Abel Ian's already been ranting about the thief for some time. Owen tries to calm him down, but it's no good. Ian thinks Owen's a traitor, and traitors are shot, immediately. Office In The Woods You and Steve comply with Ian's wish to get a gurney to remove Owen's body. It's bad timing, but Steve has a plan; he'll admit to being the traitor as a distraction, while you get the things you'll need to enter Abel's labs. Send For Doctor Lobatse Back in the square everyone's in shock. Steve directs all of Ian's rage onto himself by confessing to stealing. Crimes require punishment, and Ian has an idea involving Dr Lobatse. Hear Those Speakers Cameo finds you on your way back from fetching Dr Lobatse. She was hoping you'd be able to miss out on Ian's punishment of Steve, but it's being broadcast on loud speaker. Ian wants Dr Lobatse to torture Steve the same way she did a warlord in Darfur. Back To The Square You search Ian's hideaway in the woods with Cameo for the key Steve mentioned, and find it tucked into a windowsill. Cameo hopes that once you lock the labs Sigrid will lose her interest in Abel. Get To The Med Bay Back at the square again, you arrive just in time to see Ian get a last few good hits in on Steve before getting bored and walking off. Once he's gone you help Dr Lobatse get Steve to the medical centre. S05E18 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript IAN GOLIGHTLY: Now we’re far enough away from those listening ears at Abel. I brought you out here, Five, because there have been a series of thefts lately. Obviously, there’s some pushback against my rationing program, which just shows how effective it is! in background MOONCHILD: Wow, man. Something to prove, little man? laughs This guy. He’s so out of alignment. I feel bad for him! If he wasn’t such a… oh, I don’t know, Five. It’s like he’s literally “the man”, you know? And I’ve never seen anyone run in a suit jacket before. Can we stay upwind of him? Sometimes I can sense what you’re smelling. IAN GOLIGHTLY: - think they can steal from me, but they will be stopped! I know you’re with me. The Minister trusts you. Anyone she trusts is good enough for me. It’s important that justice is maintained. Some medical supplies have gone missing. That’s why Doctor Lobatse said she wouldn’t give me any antibiotics for that sniffle I had, even after I put her back in the box. Anyway, I may not be a military man like Steve, but journalists know a thing or two about finding sources, or about how to motivate people to be sources. The medical supplies are being collected in the valley over this hill. We’re going to wait there for the rendezvous. I’ll find out who’s been stealing from me and then I’ll make them pay! Come on, hurry up! Wait, not that fast. IAN GOLIGHTLY: I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, Five, but now I’m in charge, I can show you what I’m capable of. This township needs to learn how things are, now the new boss is here. Hey, look! Behind these trees. Down in the valley. That’s a Ministry medical package left for pickup. Yes, I knew it! There’s someone coming now. It’s one of those Girl Guides. Five, after her! Get her! Get her, Five! Get her for the ?. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Five, you’re losing her! You should have known I meant my left. Listen to me. I have the better vantage point. Now, go right! No, your right. No, I mean left. Left! Damn it! Get after her! Why are you slowing down? I should hang you by your nails in the square for this, Five! I should make an example of you. No, no, the Minister said you’re special to her, so you’re special to Ian. I know it wasn’t your fault. It was her little feet darting away. Let’s get back to Abel. I’ll call a meeting in the square. With the Minister gone, it’s up to me to maintain discipline. Someone is going to pay for this! I’ll take my golf cart. You should run. That’s what you like, isn’t it? IAN GOLIGHTLY: - and not only redistributing it, according to some ?, but also, selling our food and medicine for personal profit. ranting in background NADIA AL HANAKI: Oh, there you are, Five. Did Ian make you run back to Abel? He’s been ranting for a while. OWEN LANDIS: You know, in a way, I quite admire the bloke for sheer ability to keep on ranting. I mean, every time you think he’s run out of rant, he just finds that little bit more. IAN GOLIGHTLY: - unless the traitor comes forward, I will reduce rations for everyone in this township by fifty percent! shouts OWEN LANDIS: Oh, come on! You already cut rations by twenty-five percent last week because someone scratched your DVD of the X-Files. Well, it was season nine. It’s better off scratched. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Confessing? Guards, hold him. OWEN LANDIS: Get off me! Get off me! For the love of Mike… What are you going to do, Ian, hmm? Starve us all to death? How are we going to get on with work for the Minister if we’re not eating? IAN GOLIGHTLY: Oh, you think you’re so clever, don’t you? Think you’re so smart with your easy charm? Let me tell you, you don’t fool me. None of you! None of you fool me! NADIA AL HANAKI: Ian, please calm down! IAN GOLIGHTLY: Don’t tell me what to do! All of you think you’re better than me. You always have. When I was lowly Ian Golightly, just a reporter, I saw you all laughing at me behind your hands. “Stuck in a bin again, Ian. Chased by the zombies again, Ian.” I know what you think of me. I know what you’ve always thought of me. OWEN LANDIS: Mate, we weren’t laughing at you. Although that thing with the bin, I mean, you must admit it was pretty funny. You even laughed at the time. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Talking behind my back. Laughing behind my back. Smuggling behind my back! All of you against me! All of you trying to destroy me! OWEN LANDIS: Ian, come on. We were almost, well, kind of mates once. Can’t we just settle this like mates? Crack a few tinnies, you know? Come on. Come on, what do you say? IAN GOLIGHTLY: Hmm, let me think about it. NADIA AL HANAKI screams No. I think you’re the traitor, and I’d rather just shoot you. NADIA AL HANAKI screams That’s right, Owen, not so ? now, are you? “Crack a few tinnies”? How about one of these tinnies? gunshots STEVE SISSAY: Ian. Ian! He’s dead. Stop shooting him. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Oh, thank you, Steve weapons expert. Why don’t you do something useful? Runner Five, take Steve the Builder to get a gurney, and get this body out of here. I can’t stand to look at its stupid face. Go on! Don’t just stand there. Run! STEVE SISSAY: How are you doing, Five? Yeah. I never thought Ian would… do that. Even at his worst, I never thought he’d do that. God knows what he’s capable of now. I’ve seen it before. Once they’ve killed one person… I know this is the worst time in the world for this, Five, but I had an idea. We know that Sigrid’s only a few days off getting into the Abel labs. We still need a couple of things to get down there ourselves: to distract the guards, and to have Ian’s key to the security gate they’ve set up down there. Ian leaves his key in his office in the woods. You can go and find it. But we’re going to need a diversion. Now, normally, love, I’d be thinking explosion. But I think I’ve got a better idea. We have to give him his traitor anyway. If not, he’s just going to keep going. And he hates me. Here’s that gurney. When we get back, Five, just go along with me, and when Ian’s distracted, head to his office in the woods and get that key. Let’s go. IAN GOLIGHTLY: See? Now you see. All of you are expendable. I’m the only person here who isn’t expendable. I could shoot you all and Sigrid wouldn’t care. If the person responsible doesn’t confess, I’ll shoot all of you. I will! NADIA AL HANAKI: cries He shot Owen! He just… he just shot him. He just shot him. Owen’s taking me for a walk this afternoon. He was! cries IAN GOLIGHTLY: Which of you was it? Which of you is the traitor? STEVE SISSAY: Ian. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Yes? What is it? STEVE SISSAY: It was me. IAN GOLIGHTLY: What? STEVE SISSAY: I confess. It was me. I stole the medical supplies from the hospital. IAN GOLIGHTLY: What? Why would you do that? The Minister loves you. You’re her right hand man. I did a piece about you on the radio! STEVE SISSAY: I’m not proud of it, but I’ve never been able to resist a fast buck. You’ve read my file. I was a war profiteer in Darfur. Couldn’t stop myself pulling the same trick here. IAN GOLIGHTLY: It was… you! Yes. Yes, it was you. Yes, you’re right. I’ve suspected it for a while. I shot Owen to make you confess. Yes, the Minister will understand when I tell her. She’ll know how clever I was to flush you out. But I’ll have to punish you. STEVE SISSAY: You will. I understand you’ll need to make an example of me. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Yes. Five, alert the guards in the wood that they’ll need to deal with this… body. And while you’re heading in that direction, send Doctor Lobatse back here. STEVE SISSAY: Doctor Lobatse? IAN GOLIGHTLY: I’ve got an idea. Go now, Runner Five. Run! CAMEO WOOD: Runner Five, over here. Steve told me you were coming. We’re looking for Ian’s key to the armory security gates, right? And at least here, we don’t have to listen to what’s going on in the square. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Are they broadcasting? GUARD: Yes, sir. CAMEO WOOD: Spoke too soon. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Good. I wouldn’t want anyone to miss this because they’re on work detail. Nice to see you, Doctor. KEFILWE LOBATSE: What is happening here, Ian? STEVE SISSAY: Ian, please. Your argument’s with me, not her. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Why? Why do you care about her? Wasn’t she your girlfriend? STEVE SISSAY: She was just my cover. She doesn’t mean anything to me. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Then this will be very easy. Doctor, you’re here to dole out some simple punitive justice. It turns out Mister Sissay is our traitor. I thought you might be able to do something to him. Something painful. Doctors know how to do that. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I see. Doctors don’t torture people, Ian. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Interesting. I’ve read your file. You set up a clinic in Darfur, didn’t you? Treating women with genital trauma after childbirth. You and Steve were in Darfur at the same time, actually. KEFILWE LOBASTE: Yes, I know. He was a mercenary fighting with the Janjaweed. He is right. I was only ever his cover. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Then this will be easy. Just do to him what you did to the warlord ?. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I don’t know what you mean STEVE SISSAY: You knew ?? You knew the warlord? IAN GOLIGHTLY: Oh, she did better than know him. Look, Lobatse. Look what I’ve got for you. Bottle of chili oil. STEVE SISSAY: Oh. Kefilwe, that… that was you? KEFILWE LOBATSE: What do you want from me, Ian? IAN GOLIGHTLY: I was very impressed when I read your file. I thought, “I’ve underestimated her. Here’s a woman with a story.” Go on, Doctor. Do to Steve what you did to the warlord. It’s very clever. It hurts a lot, but it doesn’t cause permanent damage. STEVE SISSAY: Kefilwe… KEFILWE LOBATSE: He was a very bad man. He had kidnapped more than forty girls. We needed to know where he had taken them. I will not do it now. Not for you, Ian. STEVE SISSAY: Just do it. He’ll only shoot you otherwise. Doctor Lobatse, just do it. CAMEO WOOD: Come on, Five. He’s distracted. It’s our moment. And if we head into the woods, we might not be able to hear those speakers. Let’s go, now! opens CAMEO WOOD: All right, this is Ian’s woodland hideaway. Usually guarded, but he’s got all his soldiers watching the business in the square. So, we have a few minutes to look around for that key. Let’s check the bookshelf. rummages Nothing. Try the desk. I’ll go through the filing cabinet. rummages Ooh, who’d have guessed? Sugared almonds and Viscount biscuits. Oh, look:rustles a list of enemies. How is Snoop Dog on his list of enemies? How is Joyce Carol Oates? drawer Kytan comes here all the time now, Five. They sit together and play board games or something. Kytan says he’s teaching Ian the ninja kick. sighs You know, Kytan always found it hard to make friends before Yang died, and now… I keep thinking it’ll turn out to be a mistake about Owen. Do you keep thinking that? Like, we’ll go back to the square, and his body… it won’t just… be there, and he’ll have some silly story for us about how it grazed his temple, and then he fainted. But you and I both saw it, Five. If his death’s going to mean anything, we need to find that key, get into the labs under Abel, and stop Sigrid. If any of it’s going to mean anything! drawer Here are the board games. Look, he has the Top Gear board game. Looks like he’s played it quite a lot. drawer Wait. Do you hear that, Five? I think they’ve gone. Just check. You should be able to see through the window if you get close to the glass and look sideways up the path. That’s it. Ah! Oh my God, you found it! The key, tucked into the window frame! You take it. You’re the loyal soldier still. They’re not likely to keep searching you, or lock you up for insolent head tilts. This is going to be over soon, isn’t it, Five? We’ve going to take Abel back from them, aren’t we? We’ll secure the labs, and then why would Sigrid even want to hang around here? This is the answer. You need to head back to the square before Ian misses you. Go, quickly! SISSAY screams KEFILWE LOBATSE: I think that’s enough now, Ian. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Really? I was thinking I might just – STEVE SISSAY Does that hurt, Steve? Does it? STEVE SISSAY: I could go another round. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Steven, don’t! Ian, what are you doing with that brick? IAN GOLIGHTLY: What am I doing? What am I doing? I’m going to give Steve a present he’ll never forget. STEVE SISSAY KEFILWE LOBATSE: Stop this, Ian. Stop! The Minister needs Steven to fly helicopters and fire guns. He won’t be able to do that with only one eye. You’ve done enough. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Have I? Do you think it’s enough, Steve? How about you, Five? Is he sorry enough yet? STEVE SISSAY: Five, good to see you. Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry, Ian. You were right. You’ve shown me who’s boss. No one will ever cross you again. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Good. This is getting boring. I am done here. Meeting adjourned.Category:Mission Category:Season Five